<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heather || Bokuto x Akaashi by vxv_f</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513918">Heather || Bokuto x Akaashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxv_f/pseuds/vxv_f'>vxv_f</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Boyfriends, Haikyuu Month, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, POV Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Suicide, Top Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxv_f/pseuds/vxv_f</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bokuaka fanfic based on the song Heather by Conan Gray</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>╔═════════════╗</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPUg7n8-M6o">Heather - Conan Gray</a>
</p><p> </p><p>2:01──────I────3:19</p><p>↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡</p><p>📡 : ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆</p><p>╚═════════════╝</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>hey y'all!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> this fic is based on the song Heather by Conan Gray starring my bbys Bokuto and Akaashi :))</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> i posted the link to the song in the chapter so if you haven't listened to it pls do, not only for the fanfic but because i think it's an amazing song.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> this was not my original idea, i have seen some authors create fics where the book follows the story line of a song but i haven't seen any other fics where they use the song Heather in their book so the idea of using this beautiful song is entirely mine uwu </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>but this fic will be following the storyline of the song Heather so please take the 3 minutes to listen to it if you decide to continue reading
                                                                         人'∀｀)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> (none of the artwork is mine)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> enjoy the fanfic and be sure to like and comment on the chapters :3 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>that's all i have to say so cya till the end of the fic (^o^)/</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ♡</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"</p><p>             𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 3𝘳𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘋𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳, </p><p>                                            𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶</p><p>                                                                                                                                  "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AKAASHIIIIIIIIII!"</p><p>I turned around to see Bokuto jogging towards me, a wide grin spread across his face like always.</p><p>"Yes Bokuto-san?" I said nonchalantly, looking up at the tall ace that stood before me. He was wearing a white beanie with a navy blue hoodie that fit snug against his broad shoulders and a bit baggy around his waist. He had black track pants on and blue and white high tops to complete his outfit.</p><p><em>Somehow he makes everything look good on him</em> I thought as I stared in to his golden eyes.</p><p>A current of wind passed us and I watched his white and gray hair blow in the wind as I shivered from the cold and wrapped my arms around my body.</p><p>"Hey Akaashi where's your jacket?" Bokuto questioned me as he frowned too, watching me shiver as another gust of wind flew by.</p><p>"Forgot it in my locker," I replied quietly as I looked down.</p><p>"Huh?" Bokuto questioned me again, not hearing what I said before.</p><p>"Nothing..." I trailed off, not bothering to repeat myself. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him referring to when he yelled my name loudly.</p><p>"Oh right! I just wanted to walk home with you," he said grinning at me.</p><p><em>How can ones smile be so perfect</em> I thought again as I looked back him, a tint of pink on my cheeks. I shuddered again, the wind whipping at my skin.</p><p>Suddenly Bokuto started undressing, taking his sweater off, lifting his shirt underneath in the process showing some skin. I blushed and looked away trying not to let my eyes trail back at him.</p><p>"Akaashi?" I looked back at Bokuto to see him holding his sweater out to me and him in his school uniform.</p><p>"Here," he said handing his hoodie to me.</p><p>"Bokuto-san I-"</p><p>"Akaashi put it on you're freezing. As your upperclassman I order you to take my sweater!" he said putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>I sighed, knowing that if I said no he would either 1. force it on me or 2. go into emo mode about me not taking him seriously.</p><p>I slid it over my head, feeling the heat from his body being in his hoodie already, warming me up immediately.</p><p>I pulled it down my waist and let go of the hem, the sweater sagging a bit. I wasn't a skinny person but next to Bokuto I was and not because Bokuto was fat. Long story short, Bokuto has abs and it showed. I looked back up at him to see him smiling back at me.</p><p>"Well, let's go then!" he shouted while raising his fist, starting to walk in the direction of my neighborhood.</p><p>"Bokuto-san aren't you cold?" I asked seeing as he was in his white uniform, grey jacket probably in his bag.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's alright since your not shivering now," he replied as he looked back at me with that perfect smile that made me fall in love with him every time.</p><p>"And besides, it looks better on you then me," he said pointing to the baggy blue sweater. "Now let's go!" he shouted and started walking, me catching up to him and walking beside him.</p><p>"Did you see that spike I did at practice! And," I watched him talk about our teams volleyball practice as I smiled to myself, thinking how lucky I was to be friends with him.</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully it'll be something more...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"</p><p>                      Only if you knew</p><p>                                                How much I liked you</p><p>                                                                                                          "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched the volleyball comeback over the net. Haruki, Fukurodani's libero received it to me. I watched the ball carefully and set it to Bokuto who slammed it over the net on the other side to the ground with a satisfying <em>Bam</em>.</p><p>"HEY HEY HEYYY!!!" Bokuto yelled as he pumped his fists in the air after landing. "Akaashi set me another ball!" he shouted as he looked over to me.</p><p>He was wearing a white t-shirt that fit tight on his muscles with a pinnie shirt over top, black shorts and his volleyball shoes. I watched as sweat trickled down his beautiful face, yellow eyes shining with excitement and his usual grin on his face making my heart skip a beat just by looking at him. </p><p>I nodded my head, signaling that I would and he jumped up in the air.</p><p>"Alright!" He yelled again getting back into place on the court.</p><p>I watched him with a small smile getting back into my place on the court.</p><p>
  <em>Anything to make you happy...</em>
</p><p>♡</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"</p><p>                                            But I watch your eyes</p><p>                                                                                as she walks by</p><p>                                                                                                                        "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, let's get to class before we're late," I told the third year that was busy interacting with Konoha. </p><p>"Alright, bye Konoha!" he gleefully shouted out to the other third year as he turned around to walk to class with Akaashi.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, your tie is messed up," I said, pointing to his blue and white striped tie that was hanging loosely around his neck.</p><p>"I know it's such a pain to put on!" he whined looking down at his tie.</p><p>"Here." I picked up his tie and adjusted it so it wasn't too tight but not too loose. I looked up at Bokuto to see him staring back at me with a smile on his face. I felt my cheeks heat up and backed away from him.</p><p>"Well let's get going," I said after clearing my throat and turning around. I started to walk to class but stopped when I didn't feel the presence of the tall ace beside me. I turned back around to see the ace frozen in place.</p><p>
  <em>What is he doing?</em>
</p><p>"Bokuto-san!" I called out to him but it seemed like he didn't hear me.</p><p>I followed his gaze to where he was looking and saw <em>her</em></p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"<br/> what a sight for sore eyes</p><p>                     brighter than the blue sky<br/>                                                                "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I followed his gaze to where he was looking and saw <em>her</em></p><p>A beautiful girl stood there, talking with Kaori Suzumeda, the manager of Fukurodani's volleyball team, attracting eyes of everyone. She would of course attract everyone's attention since she was a new student at the school but that wasn't what had the girl looking at her with mixtures of awe and jealousy and guys looking at her with blushes on their faces and star-struck expressions exactly like the one Bokuto wore.</p><p>It was because she was pretty.</p><p> No, that was an understaement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous.</em>
</p><p>Her long, wavy brown hair shone in the light of the sun that was emitted from the windows of the schools hallway, blowing a bit from the ac that was near the place she was conversing in. She had bright blue eyes, brighter than the blue sky that were shining in joy at whatever she was talking about. The girls school uniform always looked bland and boring in Keiji's opinion but on her it looked as if a model was wearing it.</p><p>And he was gay.</p><p>All he could do was stare at the girl and compare himself to her as his crush fell in love with the girl he grew to despise.</p><p> </p><p>♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"</p><p>        She's got you mesmerized</p><p>                                                   while I die</p><p>                                                                               "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I walked down the hallway, Bokuto beside me completely ignoring what he was saying. Don't get me wrong I love to listen to him talk. The way his eyes shine when he talks about something he loves, the cute hand gestures he makes and his voice. Most people found Bokuto's voice annoying and loud and as it was loud at times it was never annoying. The deep but smooth tone of his voice was like music to my ears. But as much as he wanted to listen to his sweet voice and look up at his lovely smile he couldn't. He kept his head down and tried his best to block out whatever the tall ace was saying. Why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Because he was talking about <em>her.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her being Heather. Oh how he hated her. Ever since she came to the school, all Bokuto talked about was how pretty she was or the conversations he had with her and what classes they took together. I didn't get jealous easily but I found myself getting angry every time I looked at Bokuto just to see his gaze fixated on her or to hear him talking about her or to just have him not by his side when he went to go talk to her.</p><p>
  <em> But then again, being angry was better than spending time being sad and lonely wasn't it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"</p><p>               why would you</p><p>                                       ever kiss me</p><p>                                                                               "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was out in the streets on a walk with Bokuto.</p><p>We just finished training with each other out in a field practicing my sets and his spikes. I was carrying the volleyball we used and sported running shoes, shorts and a t-shirt. Bokuto wore the same thing and was currently drinking water as he walked next to me.</p><p>
  <em> And damn he looked good.</em>
</p><p>Bokuto's head was tilted back, his eyes closed and face glowing from the sun rays of the sunset. Bokuto looked over, as if sensing I was staring at him but I quickly looked away past him to seem like I was admiring the sunset behind him. He traced my gaze back towards the sunset and smiled, making my heart beat faster than it was when we were playing volleyball earlier.</p><p>"Hey Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted catching my attention.</p><p>"Yes Bokuto-san?" I responded, turning my head to face him.</p><p>He then walked up to me, so close I had to tilt my head to look up at him, a blush spreading across my face at how close he was to me.</p><p>"Bokuto-san?" I repeated before he cupped my cheek, leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't know how to react and couldn't because he pulled away before I could.</p><p>He smiled before saying, "Konoha dared me to," and started walking again.</p><p>I was left there standing, shocked, flustered, and confused. I replayed the kiss over in my head. His soft lips against mine, his callused hand on my face and how close he was. But his words replayed in my head too.</p><p>
  <em> Konoha dared me to.</em>
</p><p>It was all just a dare? Nothing more? I zoned back in and realized if I didn't catch up to Bokuto soon, I'd be left behind. I hurried up so that I was walking beside him again, trying not to make the atmosphere weird. I looked at him to see if he was flustered at all either, if there was any clue on his face that he felt something.</p><p>But there was nothing.</p><p>
  <em> Thats right Keiji, it was just a dare, it doesn't mean anything serious. It doesn't mean anything to him...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"</p><p>            I'm not even </p><p>                            half as pretty</p><p>                                                           "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She's here again.</p><p> </p><p>And by here I mean at mine and Bokuto's lockers, clutching her notebooks to her chest as she listened to what Bokuto was saying.</p><p>Meanwhile I just stood there, watching their interaction and thinking to myself about when she was going to finally take her leave already.</p><p>Suddenly, she started laughing at whatever Bokuto said while Bokuto lightly laughed and watched her with nothing but admiration in his eyes.</p><p>And all I could do was stand there and watch the person I loved fall more and more in love with the person I despised.</p><p>But then again, standing and staring wasn't the only thing I did as I watched from the sidelines.</p><p>I compared myself to her.</p><p>Way too many times than I'd like to admit. The way she could walk in the halls and catch everyone's attention and admiration or have anyone falling for her with just a smile on her face. A smile she was wearing right now that has Bokuto falling in love.</p><p>And what did I have?</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Sure, I could walk out and catch people's attention but that was only because wherever I went, Bokuto would be at my side. Because walking together is what friends do.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong> Friends</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p>That's all we will ever be, right Kōtarō?</p><p> </p><p>♡</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>